When I saw you
by Nymus
Summary: Everything starts with a gaze. More or less.
1. Awkward

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

Awkard

 **.**

* * *

Sting knew he wasn't hard to please. In fact, he was anything but hard to please. A simple man, with simple needs.

All his friends were well aware of this too, so no one was really surprised when the most simple action had him all over excited, waving around and trying to share his happiness. He always had a lot of extra energy when he was happy, and it wasn't a bad thing. A lot of things could be done when he had one of his outburst. However, it wasn't exactly good either.

His last achievement was the part-time job he got at the town's cat shelter. His soft spot for animal in general and cats in particular had spiked his natural enthusiasm to incredible levels. He hadn't stopped talking about it to anyone willing to hear him and buried his friends in details of every single cat he had saw on his first day. By the end of the week, all of them could easily identify "Paws" from "Mittens", even if they had never seen them before.

However, that couldn't stop Sting, who was still drowning on his feelings for his new furry friends. So, there he was, walking for the crowded street with his friend and describing his favourite cat for the fourth time.

"He has this really, really long tail, so when he's full stretched, he's this big" One of the results of his never dying energy was that he really liked to gesticulate every time he tried to explain something. So, while he talked about how big the cat was, he stretches his arms to give a probably exaggerated estimation of the cat's size. And then, his hand smacked right into something warm, and he heard a groan as response.

Sting turned around, ashamed and already apologizing, while the other person rubbed his nose before looking up to his attacker. He seemed very upset and for some reason, maybe his embarrassment, that made Sting laugh. The other one was, at that point, more surprised that pissed.

"Do you do those things?" he asked arching his eyebrows "Hit strangers and then laugh at them?"

Of course, that only made Sting laugh more. When he was finally able to calm himself, he tried to give an appropriated apologize.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, it's just… your face… I'm sorry" in that exactly minute, he had an impulse, and another thing that his extra energy did to him was stimulate his impulses. "Would it be okay if, as an apology, I buy you lunch?"

Sting wanted to kick himself just after the words left his lips, not sure of what the Hell had he been thinking. However, the stranger didn't immediately reject him. He seemed to evaluate him with for a while before answering

"Okay, but this better be a really good lunch"


	2. Bored

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

 **Bored**

 **.**

* * *

Bored. Rogue was bored. Utterly and absolutely bored. Trying to keep his concentration on the class had never been more difficult. Calculus 101 was boring, the teacher was boring, his classmates were boring, even the weather was boring. Sunny and plain day, not even a gust of wind to entertain his eyes wandering through the window. Boring. Boring enough to make him break his own rules and start to play a bit.

It was not fair for his classmates, he knew. It was very rude from his part and, as much as socializing wasn't his favourite activity, he neither liked being rude with people. Taking advantage of his gift wasn't fair or polite, but Rogue was bored and ready to fall asleep on his seat so he did it anyway. Stretching his mind he wandered around his classmates' minds, stealing pieces of thoughts.

The girl with the curly hair seemed to have a date that night and Calculus was the last thing on her mind. The guy with glasses seemed to be very focused on what teacher said, but his thoughts keep circling around how sleepy he was after spending half the night on his favourite MMORPG. There was a readhead thinking how much she hated her hair and that she should dye it again. Green or blue, she thought. Rogue agreed, green hair was great. He kept lazily wandering from mind to mind, thought to thought until something happened. Something that had never happened to him in twenty years.

"Hey, want to hear a story?" Rogue jumped on his seat, looking to his sides and searching for the one talking to him. But there was no one near him. No one to speak to him. And even then, he had hear a voice, as clear as if it were whispering into his ear. And, if no one was talking to him that meant...

He straightened his back, looking around the room until he found it. The voice's source. Three rows under him, a few seats to the right. Blond hair and the bluest eyes Rogue had ever seen. And they were looking right to him, a teasing smile on his face, as if he were throwing a challenge to his face.

"So?" Said the voice again, and the blond's smile widened. Rogue pondered a bit and then answered. What did he have to lose?


	3. Cake

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

 **Cake**

 **.**

* * *

Sting had been waiting for a chance for weeks. Day after day, every afternoon when coming home from college, he had been waiting. His eyes lingered on the window looking at the huge variety of pastries and cakes.

It was his favourite shop to spend his little extra money and it had been closed for one and a half month. He could almost savour already the so desired sweetness on his mouth, but his pocket was screaming at him. He was just a poor, broke student and after restocking his pantry, he barely had any cash left.

Sting sighed, looking at the promising sign, which read "Today 50% discount for pairing in our new strawberry cake". He really, really wanted to try the new addition to the menu, but he was broke and single and there was no way he could fix any of them before the discount expired. He gave one last look at the window, resigned to go home without dessert on his stomach. Just when he was looking at the sign for a last time, he heard a sigh.

Following the sound, his eyes found a guy who seemed around his age, with black hair tied on a ponytail and the same resigned face Sting was sure he had had one second ago. Sting blinked a few times, considering the possibilities before he decided to take the risk.

"Hey" He said to the stranger "Do you want to date me?"

It was a pretty weird question to ask to someone you didn't know, so Sting didn't blame him when he furrowed his brow and asked.

"What?"  
"I mean, for the discount? You seemed interested and I've been waiting for the shop to reopen for weeks and I'm mostly broken by now and this is a great deal, so, I thought, you may be interested into be my date for this afternoon, so we could both have an amazing and cheap cake?"

The stranger must have been as eager as Sting was, because something lit on his eyes at hearing the offer and he was very fast answering.

"I usually would say this is a terrible idea, but I really love their cakes, so I guess it's a yes?"  
"That's what I wanted to hear!"

Sting smiled and moved to the door, but he hesitated a bit before touching the knob.

"So, what's your name, Stranger? It would be suspicious if I called my boyfriend 'stranger' all night"  
"My name is Rogue"  
"Well then, Rogue, mine's Sting"

After that, Sting opened the door and entered, ready to taste the heaven.


	4. Game

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

 **Game**

 **.**

* * *

Rogue was, by all means, a loner. Even though it was just a game and that it was supposed to be played with a party, he preferred to play alone. However, even he realized the current event on his server was too much for his wizard alone. So, he had been forced to search for a team.

Wizard were usually needed, but he was still on a low level, mostly because he had been playing alone and therefore, had been unable to fight bigger monsters and get more experience.

That not only meant the event monsters were too much for him but also that he needed to look for people around his level, and most of them were already playing with their friends or avoiding the event's fields.

He had to wait for a long time and just when he was considering to give up and go somewhere else, a knight approached his character. "ShinyArmor" read the letters over his píxels and he sent him a party request. Rogue snorted. It was a .

Rogue accepted and found out the party already had four people, counting him.  
"I found a wizard" the knight wrote then "Though he doesn't have a very original name"

Rogue wasn't eager to talk to these people, but he wouldn't allow an offense to his character's name.  
"It's doesn't matter if it's original or not. What it matters is the symbolism" Rogue wrote, before he decided to risk his only party by adding "Besides, you're no one to talk. A knight called ShinyArmor, seriously?"  
"It's still better than Black Wizard"  
"I think we should start moving" wrote someone called Celestial Heal. Rogue agreed and he was about to move his character when a message appeared on his screen.

'ShinyArmor wants to add you to friends'


	5. Home

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

 **Home**

 **.**

* * *

Winter, Sting decided, was an awful time to forgot your keys. It was a shame that it also happened on his first month as an official adult. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to just get off his apartment, forgetting his jacket and therefore his keys.

To be fair, he had just planned a short trip to the nearest shop and came back before it started to get cold. Having to stay outside long after the sunset wasn't on his plans. He had called his landlord, but he was on a trip outside town and he couldn't find any locksmith working on a sunday afternoon. So, he had ended there. Sitting on the floor outside his door, curled into a ball trying to keep his body heat. At least he could stay inside the building so he wouldn't die of hypothermia. Probably.

A sound startled him, steps on the stairs, a clear sign of someone coming up through them. Soon enough, a young man with black hair and red eyes appeared on the top of the stairs and walked in his direction.

He seemed to be his neighbour, because he shot him a short glance before taking his keys out and opening the door to the apartment beside his. Sting hid his face between his arms, a bit embarrassed, but instead of hearing the door closing, he heard a soft cough and a question.

"Uh… are you okay?"

He looked up, just to find the other guy awkwardly standing on his door, looking at him with something like worry on his face.

"So so? I forgot my keys so I can't get inside my home"  
"Oh, sorry. Did you call the landlord yet?"  
"He's out the town"  
"Oh…"

The man stayed silent for a while and Sting was too cold and depressed to add anything else. After a few minutes, the guy cleared his throat again and said, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"Do you… uh… do you want to come inside?" Sting looked to him again, not believing his ears. "You seem like… uh, very cold…"  
"I forgot my jacket too"  
"I see… So… Do you want to? It's warmer and I can get you some tea"  
"It's okay, you don't need to worry"  
"You're literally freezing outside my door, I think I have the right to worry"  
"I...I guess you're right?" Sting tried to smile a bit, before asking "Are you sure it doesn't bother you inviting a stranger to your house"  
"No more than leaving you outside, on a winter night" Sting giggled at that.  
"Okay then"


	6. Library

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

 **Library**

 **.**

* * *

Sting hated Physics. He hated it. He would have willingly dropped it long before but he needed to pass the class to get his degree. So, as much as he loathed it, he needed to study and approve his last exam, which meant he needed to go the college's library almost every afternoon.

The examen would be next day, a he still needed to do a long research based on an specific book which only copy was at the college's public library and couldn't be taken off it. Damn policies. Every time he had tried to check it was already being used by someone else, so Sting had put off his research has long as he could, looking at all the other things that needed to be done. But he couldn't do it anymore. It was the last day so he had to get the book now.

He asked to the librarian for the book and miraculously it hadn't been picked yet. The woman gave him the instructions to find his way through the maze that sometimes the shelves were. Sting thanked her and went to find the damn book so he could finally start studying the subject, get a good grade and be free of the curse that Physics was.

Just as he reached the right corridor, he saw someone else picking something from the bookcase and leaving by the opposite side Sting was. He didn't think too much about it and instead looked for the right row, when he was told he would find the so needed book. But it was just space what he found instead. Empty. Totally Empty. Just in the spot when he had saw the other person before.

Sting cursed loudly and sprinted through the library, risking to the caught and banned from it. He soon spotted the guy he had saw before, sitting at one of the study tables. With the book. The book Sting needed to pass his class and be forever free. He wasn't going to allow it.

Sting slapped his hand on the table near him, making him jump.

"Give me that book"  
"What the… Who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter. Give me that book"  
"What, no. Why? I found it first and already registered with the librarian, it's mine"  
"I need it"  
"Well, smart one, I need it too, or I wouldn't have picked it"  
"Listen, I don't know what you think but I'm pretty sure I need it more than you. I have my final test tomorrow and this is the only copy available and…"  
"I have a test tomorrow too. I have been waiting for weeks."

His resolve crumbled and Sting deflated. Good. Perfect. He was going to fall his class just for being thirty seconds too slow.  
"Hey, uh… we can... uhm, maybe share it?" the other guy suggested a bit hesitantly, looking at him with something like pity. Any other day Sting would have been furious of getting that look, but he had no option. It was taking the offer or failing. And he wasn't planning on retake Physics.

"Uh… Sure, thanks"


	7. Mine

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

 **Mine**

 **.**

* * *

"Hey, that's mine!" was the first thing Rogue heard while his hands set over the last Nintendo Switch's box. Rogue ignored the voice and hugged the box against his chest before turning around to walk towards the register. A body stood on his way then, blocking his path.

"I said that's mine! I saw it first" Rogue frowned to the stranger, a man who seemed very pissed.  
"Well, bad luck, I caught it first"  
"But it's the last one!"  
"That's not my problem"

Rogue avoided his body and kept walking, but the stranger followed him and tried to bribe him.

"Can I convince you of giving it to me? I'd pay you"  
"No, it's mine"  
"Are you sure? Maybe I can.."  
"No, it's my Switch. Leave me alone"

The other guy didn't say anything else, but followed him anyway, maybe hoping he would give up. Rogue glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice or just ignored him, so

"What are you still doing here?"  
"Keeping you company"  
"Why?"  
"It's a long row? And I can stay with my Switch for longer"

Rogue wanted to say, again, that it wasn't his but thought it would be useless. They stayed in silence for a moment before the other one asked.

"What are you going to play?"  
"It's not your business!"  
"C'mon, don't be mean! You just stole my Switch"  
"It wasn't yours! And it's mine now" Rogue wondered if he should just ignore the other guy, but he was looking at him with puppy eyes and he didn't have the heart to do it."I've Zelda and Fire Emblem"  
"Oooh that's great. I've Zelda too"  
"Really?"

It had been just instinct to ask but soon they're involved in a long conversation about what games they liked more and their favourite characters. Rogue didn't even notice when it was his turn to pass and the other one had to nudge him to move.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me the Switch? There's still time" He guy asked before he paid.  
"No!" Rogue screamed to him, but he couldn't stop a tiny smile curling his lips.


	8. Sleep

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

 **Sleep**

 **.**

* * *

"Having troubles for sleep was something Rogue was used to since he was teenager. He wasn't sure what had happened, but at some point, restless night became usual to him. It wasn't that common to be a real problem in his life but it was annoying anyway. Once or twice every month, he laid on his bed with his eyes open, looking at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The next day, of course, he was irritable and sleepy, and tried to stay away from everyone.

He was used to the pattern, but sadly for him his last restless night was just before a trip he needed to do to a another town. It was a 4 hours trip by bus and by the time he was on his seat, Rogue was pissed and grumpy. And sleepy. Very sleepy. He had the window seat, so he kept himself busy by looking outside and didn't put attention to the person who sit at his side. The bus started to move not so long after, the movement and low rumble of the engine slowly relaxing him. Rogue didn't know when he fell asleep.

However, he totally remembered when he woke up, three and half hours later, very close to his destination and with his head on a stranger's shoulder.

"Did you wake up already?" his seat partner was a blond guy, with blue eyes and a big smile directed to Rogue. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Rogue had spent probably all the trip sleeping over him and drooled all over his shoulder. Rogue cleaned his cheek, embarrassed.

"Sorry"

"It's okay man! You seemed very tired. And also, you look very cute sleeping, so don't worry, it was funny to see you"

Rogue blinked. Did he just call him cute? Rogue blushed a bit, before turning to look through the window again.

"Don't say that. It's embarrassing"  
"I'm just saying the true. But, hey, since I've been your human pillow for so long what if you came to get a coffee with me? Do you have time when we arrive? It would be my treat"

Rogue thought he should say no, but free coffee was free coffee and he was still sleepy.

"I may have a few minutes…"


	9. Thief

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings!

* * *

 **.**

 **Thief**

 **.**

* * *

Thief. Little thief. That's what people screamed at him every day. Most of them, at least. Some of them were kinder and pretended to not see.

It wasn't his fault, actually. He was just trying to get something to eat, and it wasn't his fault if he was faster and smarter than them. It wasn't his fault if the apples were on his way and he hadn't eat anything that morning. It was just bad luck for them. So, he thought it was unfair that they decided to chase him through the market.

Even if he was faster, thanks his magic, he was still small and inexperienced. Also most of the merchants didn't like him. He had been a constant leak on their profit for some months and no one was willing to help him, not even the kind ones who didn't scream to him.

That left him alone to solve his problem to avoid his pursuers while keeping his apples safe. It could seem a simple task, but the market didn't have so many people at that time which made difficult to blend with the crowd. His only option was running as fast as he could, with his hands on his shirt keeping the apples inside it.

His escape was more or less working, until he crashed into someone else. He fell with his ass to the ground, but the fruits were still safe and that was good enough. When he lifted his eyes, he found another child who had also fell with the impact but was already standing up. That remembered him of the people chasing him and he jumped to his feet, hearing carefully. The merchants must had been really angry, because they were still after his trail.

"Come here" the other kid said then, and before he could do anything he was dragged by the elbow to a corner.

"Let me go!" He said, trying to keep his voice low. "They'll find me!"

"No, they won't, wait"

Just after the kid finished saying that, he found himself surrounded by the dark. The shadows covered both and he couldn't see anything, thought he felt the hand remained on his elbow. He could hear the sounds of the guys who were following him passing near and then losing into the distance until he couldn't hear them anymore. The darkness disappeared then, and the other kid let him go while saying.

"I told you they wouldn't find you"

He figured he should thank him some way, since the child had helped him, but he didn't have too many things to give. In fact, he could only do one thing at that moment. So, he opened his shirt a bit before saying.

"Do you want an apple?"


	10. Wizard

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Drabbles of First Meetings! Last one

* * *

 **.**

 **Wizard**

 **.**

* * *

Rogue was expecting a normal day for his free weekend. Sleep until noon, Make a good lunch for once, sit on his couch and watch tv until the evening and then go to sleep until next day. A normal, happy saturday, with no worries in mind.

What he wasn't expecting was for some stranger to just appear, literally, in the middle of his living room, while he was lazily eating his spaghetti. Just as he was lifting the fork to his mouth, a soft "pop" was heard and a man with blond hair and blue eyes materialized in front of him. Rogue would have to make him pay for a new tablecloth, because there was no way he could quit the red spot the sauce from his forgotten food left.

The looked at each other for long, long minutes before the blond man spoke.

"Well, this is an unfortunate accident…" Rogue didn't know what face he did, but the blue eyes widened before the other one blurted while raising his hands "Okay, don't panic, listen, uh… I know I shouldn't be here but… I promise I'm not a murderer or something! I was just trying some spell, but it's obvious it didn't work and… just… stay calm…"

Rogue blinked a few times, looking from his dish to the stranger, who seemed to get more and more nervous as time passed by, before something clicked on his head and he screamed.

"Get out of my house!"


End file.
